Amarte fue la traicion
by sakashi-13
Summary: Sasuke es el novio de Ino. Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura. Todo parece normal en esta historia, sin embargo... ¿Que pasa cuando Sasuke se enamora de Sakura?. ¿Amar o traicionar? No a tu amiga, sino a tu corazon.


Hola, esta es una historia basada en algo muy parecido que me sucedio a mi, no todo es verdad, la mayoria me nacio, espero que les guste y no se baurran, los perosnajes de esta historia son Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi (aunque solo se nombra), para que la entiendan mejor, sasuke estaba de novio con Ino pero se enamoro de sakura, pero sakura es la mejor amiga de Ino,asi que debe tomar desiciones muy importantes. las dejo no se duerman ^^

advertencia: Se que la actitud de sasuke no es asi, y de los perosnajes la mayoria no es asi, asi que si no les gusta a un sasuke semi romantico, no la lean ^^

* * *

¿Por amarte casi llego a morir? ¿El amarte fue traición? Acaso no fuiste tu el que un día me dijo que nada era traición si se hacia con el corazón, Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí parada en la completa oscuridad? ¿Siendo la única culpable de todo lo sucedido? ¿Acaso fui la única? ¿Fui la única que traiciono?... Hasta donde lo recuerdo… ¿no fueron dos?...

¿Sabes?Aun con todo lo sucedido sigo sin comprender ¿porqué te amo?

Antes de conocerte era otra persona, a mis 14 años, en el comienzo de la pubertad, en donde todo me parecía malo, nada me gustaba, me sentía y era diferente al resto de las chicas de mi edad, mantenía en el lugar mas oscuro y frió de la vida, de donde me sacaste, mi vida no valía, pero eso lo pensaba hace un año, hasta antes de conocerte, antes de amarte, pero ahora sin ti ¿volveré a pensar igual? O aun peor ¿seguiré traicionando? ¿En verdad fui capaz de traicionar a un ser amado? ¿Cambie tanto? ¿Me amabas? Todo lo recuerdo tan perfecto ¿no recuerdas? ¿Te lo recuerdo?...

Apenas conociéndote, solo con saber unas cuantas cosas de ti, llegue a amarte como nunca había amado, tu decías que me amabas, yo te creía, pero siempre estaba la misma pregunta en mi mente -**¿a ella la amabas?**- esta pregunta me mortificaba, no me dejaba dormir. Hace un año no sabia lo que hacia, me dejaba llevar por lo que me decían mi mente y mi corazón, mi alrededor era siego, solo existías tu, aunque al principio me dijiste lo que tenias con ella, no me importo seguir adelante **-a ti tampoco** **¿verdad?- **poco a poco comencé a olvidarme de ella, en mi corazón solo estabas tu,no me daba cuenta que sin quererlo lastimaba a alguien muy importante en mi vida, aun mas importante que tu -**¿mi mejor amiga?**- no se como me deje llevar por tus encantos, tus promesas –**que** **siempre estarías a mi ****lado cuidándome, que serias el primer y el único hombre en mi vida, que viviríamos toda nuestra vida juntos sin importar lo que pasara- **y sin olvidar la mas importante **-dejarla a ella por mi-** , no comprendo como pude ser tan siega, como pude creer que harías todo eso solo por mi, por alguien que apenas hace unos meses conocías.

Aun recuerdo cuando te escapabas de su lado para verte conmigo, como me decías que yo era mejor que ella, aun recuerdo tus labios junto los míos, pero también recuerdo que a veces hablabas tanto de ella, que te decía que dejaras de decirlo, que me lastimaba, ella nunca sospecho nada, creo que yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, entonces **-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- **aunque me dijeras que no la amabas que solo me amabas a mi, una parte de mi me lo desmentía, y ese amor hacia ella fue lo que echo todo lo nuestro a perder, no pudiste seguir mintiéndole, no pudiste seguir viéndola como ignoraba lo nuestro, por tu amor casi llego a morir -**¿lo olvidas?- **acaso olvidaste que me destrozaste el corazón aquel día al verte junto a ella abrazándola, besándola, contándole todo lo nuestro, pidiéndole disculpas, al verme trataste de explicarme lo sucedido, pero no te di tiempo, salí corriendo, pase la calle sin ver, no recuerdo muy bien, tan solo recuerdo un gran auto frente mió, luego todo es borroso, recuerdo que me desperté en aquel hospital, que me dolía todo mi cuerpo, no recordaba lo que me había pasado, estaba de nuevo sola, en la habitación de aquel hospital, a punto de morir, no había nadie, solo yo, un ser tan repugnante que llego a traicionar, y tu** -¿Dónde estabas?-** recuerdo que me sedaron y todo se fue convirtiendo borroso de nuevo, después que desperté, estabas ahí, con un ramo de flores, -**¿Cómo pudiste ir?- **aun después de lo que había sucedido, después de que casi muero ese día, llegas como si no hubiera sucedido nada, a pedirme disculpas.

Maldito sea el momento en que te conocí, en el que me enamore de ti, **-¿Por qué solo yo?- **no comprendo porque soy la culpable de todo, **-¿Por qué fui la única que traiciono?-** si yo a ti no te obligaba a besarme, a abrazarme, y mucho menos a amarme, si tu lo hacías era porque querías y nada mas.

También me recuerdo ahí tirada en esa camilla, lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, no solo por el dolor que tenia en todo mi cuerpo si no también porque había perdido a mi mejor amiga, a ti te perdí también. Entonces **-¿Qué hacías ahí humillándote?-** , trate de pararme y dejarte ahí pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, te pedí explicaciones y me las distes todas, me explicaste que no la besaste, que te beso, que le contaste todo porque no la querías mentirle mas, y que te disculpabas por mentirle y porque le terminabas por mi, pero tal vez por no esperar tu explicación, por solo ver y escuchar lo que quería fue que termine así, tirada en esta camilla, con mi cuerpo doloroso.

Ahora -**¿lo recuerdas todo? – **Dijo la pelirrosa muy segura de lo que decía

**-Si, pero también recuerdo que querías estar sin mi, que solo te importaba tu amiga pero ¿yo? Yo no te importe ¿no es así?, también recordé que habías tomado la decisión mas infantil de todas, no volverías al colegio después de que te recuperaras, ¿te asustaba darle la cara?- **dijo muy seguro el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa no habló, solo lo miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que caían en sus bellas mejillas, Sasuke solo la miraba.

**-¿Por qué lloras?- **pregunto entonces el pelinegro

**-Solo míranos, antes todo era amor, caricias, besos y abrazos y ahora solo nos tratamos como dos totales desconocidos, ¿Por qué?- **dijo la pelirrosa llorando

-**Tu lo quisiste así ¿no es verdad?-** dijo el pelinegro

–**Y tu lo apoyaste-**añadió bajando la cabeza- **ahora no vengas a culparme solo a mi- **dijo la pelirrosa aun con su cabeza en bajo

**-Tengo derecho a hacerlo ¿acaso ignoras que todo mi dolor es tu culpa?- **replico el pelinegro mirándola intensamente a los ojos

**-Maldita sea... Y tu ignoras que este dolor me esta carcomiendo el alma segundo a segundo también por tu culpa- **grito sin poderse contener la chica al lado del joven

Un silencio sepulcro el ambiente en esos momentos. Cada uno divagaba con su mirada. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo por el miedo, a decir más cosas hirientes, y que sacaran a flote su más profundo dolor.

**-¿A que le temes?-** rompió aquel ambiente el pelinegro

**-¿Qué?-** esta pregunta tomo descuidada a la joven

**¿A que le temes? , ¿Por qué ocultas lo en que verdad sientes?-** volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos. La pelirrosa sintió como aquellos ojos negros podían penetrar su alma

–**Temo perderte, sin haberte tenido,-**susurro al viento siendo escuchada también por su acompañante

**-Pudiste tenerme, pero te negaste- **respondió de igual manera el joven

**-Me negué por mi amiga, no entiendes, a ambos los amo, de formas diferentes, pero los amo- **respondió la joven

**-En este mundo hay que sacrificar algo para ser feliz- **desvió la mirada. No quería saber la respuesta de la joven

**-Yo sacrifique mi felicidad por la tuya-** una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, dejando el camino de un dolor seguro

**-¿Quién te asegura mi felicidad con ella?**- frunció el ceño

– **Mi conciencia- **exclamo la joven

–**Y ¿tu conciencia no te asegura tu felicidad conmigo?- **iba perdiendo el control de si mismo. Ya no soportaba tanto dolor en un solo día.

–**No lo se- **grito la joven, no podía soportarlo mas

**-¿No quieres estar a mi lado y amarme?- **dijo el pelinegro

**-Si, pero no le puedo hacer eso a Ino, ella era mi mejor amiga..Sasuke entiéndelo- **hablabala pelirrosa con una voz temblorosa

**-Pero Sakura, acepta la realidad, tu amiga Ino- - Ella no es mi amiga gracias a ti y a mi- **corrigió la pelirrosa

**-Esta bien, Ino esta feliz, a ella no le importamos, ella esta muy bien con Naruto, entonces ¿Qué no te deja?- **agrego el joven

**-Nada me lo impide, solo que… mi conciencia no me deja, entiende que me duele haber perdido una amiga, duele amarte, duelen las heridas del pasado- **replico la joven.

Sakura da media vuelta y se dispone a irse, Sasuke coge su brazo, la voltea y la abraza,

**-Entiende que te amo, quiero olvidar el pasado y solo estar a tu lado- **exclamo sasuke.

**-No Sasuke, yo no, yo no olvido tan rápido, ahora suéltame- **añadió la pelirrosa con una voz chillona,

Sakura se logro soltar, pero Sasuke no se daba por vencido, la volvió a coger y la beso, Sakura lo siguió, estaba siendo un beso largo, hasta que…

**-Bravo, hacen la pareja perfecta, en fin traicioneros los dos- **dijo una persona que estaba ahí, pero estaba oscuro, no se veía quien era, Sakura se asusto un poco,

**-¿Ino?- **exclamo el joven,

**-Aun reconoces mi voz lindo Sasuke, así que aquí es donde se esconden los dos- **dijo Ino

**-Si, aun no olvido tus voz- **respondió el joven con su mirada agachada

**-Creo que sobro aquí- **dijo la pelirrosa, sus mejillas se llenaron pronto de lágrimas, sabia que aun Sasuke no había podido olvidar a Ino, ahora había perdido las esperanzas

**-No Sakura, aquí la que sobra es Ino, hasta donde se tu y yo estábamos hablando- **aclaro el joven

**-¿Hablando? Yo no los vi hablando- **grito la joven

**-¿Por qué gritas Ino? ¿Te enfurece que este con Sasuke?- **pregunto Sakura agachando su mirada, un poco alegre porque su chico le estaba demostrando lo que la amaba

**-No, no es eso, solo que… aun no me acostumbro a verlos juntos, solo es eso además, a mi no me importa nada que venga de ti- **replico Ino

**-¿Sabes? No te creo nada, te duele que al final me quede con Sasuke, te duele que yo en verdad lo amo, que tu solo lo utilizaste, que el nunca importo para ti, y aun peor te duele que yo sea mejor que tu, que sea feliz y tu no- **Añadió la pelirrosa

**-No Sakura, las cosas no son así,- **respondió Ino agachando su mirada, ella sabia que todo lo que decía su ex amiga era verdad **-Además, yo se algo que a ti te duele, Sasuke me hizo mujer, algo que nunca ha hecho contigo- **termino añadiendo la joven

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, la respuesta de Ino había carcomido su alma en un segundo, no podía creerlo

**-Sasuke eso ¿es verdad?- **pregunto la pelirrosa con su voz destrozada

-**Ya basta las dos, dejen de decirse cosas que saben que duelen, en estos momentos es cuando me arrepiento de todo, me arrepiento de haber estado con las dos, de haberlas separado, pero es que yo no hice lo que hice por gusto, mi corazón me obligo- **dijo el joven evadiendo la pregunta de sakura

**-¿Te arrepientes de amarme?-** pregunto sakura

-**No, Sakura eso es una de las pocas cosas que no me arrepiento- **respondió el joven

**-Que linda escena, mejor me voy- **dijo Ino

**-Si, Ino es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor es que sigas tu vida, que olvides todo, y sigas adelante con Naruto, y discúlpame por todo el daño que te cause- **dijo la pelirrosa

-**Claro, como olvidar es tan fácil- **respondió entonces Ino con un toque sarcástico

-**Ino se que olvidar no es fácil pero intentando se puede, además a ti te queda fácil en fin yo no importe en tu vida- **añadió el pelinegro

-**Claro, tú no importaste nada.- **respondida la joven **-¿Sabes Sakura? No te odio por lo que hiciste, se que en verdad amas a Sasuke, además me hiciste abrir los ojos, Sasuke solo fue un capricho para mi, pero lo que me duele es que si yo a el en verdad lo amara, me hubieras traicionado- **añadió Ino, se dispuso a irse

Los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron aguados, sabía que aun quería un poco a Ino y que lo que ella decía penetraba en su alma.

**-Ino, se que hice mal, pero en ese tiempo no sabia lo que hacia así que di…Discul…Discúlpame Ino- **dijo la pelirrosa, para ella era muy difícil pedir disculpas, su orgullo no se lo permitía muy a menudo

**-Pedir disculpas es tan fácil, pero aceptarlas no, Sakura aun me duele todo, mejor me voy, adiós- **dijo entonces Ino, dio media vuelta y se fue, su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco en la oscuridad.

**-Sasuke, ahora, que Ino se ha ido, dime ¿en verdad estuviste con ella?- **dijo aquella pelirrosa con su mirada hacia el piso, no quería escuchar la respuesta de su amado

-**Lamento afirmártelo pero si, Sakura discúlpame si no te lo dije antes, yo te lo iba a decir pero… mi corazón no me lo permitía- **aclaro el joven

De nuevo el ambiente fue silencioso, Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, su pelinegro, ya no tan suyo había estado con su mejor amiga, la había echo mujer, solo pensaba en como seria ese momento, sabia que eso le dolía, pero como lo dijo Sasuke todo quedo en el pasado, ella debería aprender a perdonar, a olvidar.

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? , ¿Por qué esperaste que me entrara de esta manera?- **dijo la pelirrosa interrumpiendo el silencio

**-Por miedo a perderte Sakura, aun no puedes comprender que te amo, que eres especial, que me da miedo perderte, que no se que seria de mi vida sin ti- **respondió aquel joven con su corazón echo trizas

**-Sasuke lo comprendo pero, eso carcome mi alma, es otra razón que nos separa, pero ¿sabes? Voy a aprender a olvidar y perdonar, yo tampoco te quiero perder, quiero estar toda mi vida junto a ti, quiero envejecer a tu lado- **exclamo entonces la joven

Sasuke abrazo a la pelirrosa, no quería tenerla lejos de su lado, la beso y la joven le correspondió.

**-No quiero volver a perderte, quiero estar siempre a tu lado mi Sakura- **dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo el beso

**-Yo también, prométeme que nunca me traicionaras, que confiaras en mi y que nunca te alejaras de mi lado- **dijo la pelirrosa

**-Te lo prometo- **respondió el pelinegro

Sakura ya estaba tranquila, su mente estaba por fin libre de culpas, su corazón estaba contento, tenia a su ser amado al lado, sabia que su romance le duraría un buen rato, ahora comprendía porque amaba a Sasuke, supo que todo lo sucedido había valido la pena y no fue en vano. Sasuke al fin pudo respirar en paz, ya no tenía que esconderse con Sakura, ahora podía besarla y demostrarle su amor en cualquier lugar. En cuanto a Ino, estaba observando todo lo que hacían ellos, sabía que entre ellos había amor puro y no se metería entre ellos, no perdono a Sakura, por su orgullo, pero en su corazón Sakura aun ocupada ese lugar tan importante que siempre había ocupado.

**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llega mi historia jeje espero que les halla gustado, y no se hallan aburrido, dejenmen reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, esta es mi segunda historia asi que comprendar lo malo ^^

* * *

**


End file.
